


a wildwood flower waving for your broadcasting tower

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bad Jokes, Banter, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: It's Dan's birthday, and he can do what he wants...





	a wildwood flower waving for your broadcasting tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyhillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Caitlin!

“Wait, so…you really just want to lie out here on the ground and make out with me? That’s all you wanna do tonight?” Arin asked. He’d pushed a handful of sweaty hair back and off of his face, staring down at Dan, his pupils blown wide and his smile a little crooked.

Dan was out of breath, red-faced, the warm California night setting in heavy and sweet around them both like a blanket. It felt sweetly private, somehow, even though anyone could wander away from the party and find them in the tall grass. Around them wheat bobbed over their heads like a crowd at a concert, firing up Dan’s “It’s my birthday, man. Doesn’t that mean I get to do what I want?” Dan had managed to somehow suck his lips swollen, and they were tempting to him even now; he wanted to kiss Arin again and make the world disappear in a flash of white heat. 

“Yes,” Arin said, deadpan, pulling his pink tank top off and then squirming out of his plaid shorts. “It’s your birthday. You can totally punch a baby.”

“What?!” Dan’s fingertips were frantically unbuttoning his fly, and Arin reached over and plucked the last snap open, spreading the denim apart. Dan hadn’t bothered to wear underwear for once and his cock jutted out through the toothy gap, thick and wet and bobbing up hard from their protracted make-out session. 

Another crooked grin greeted Dan as Arin caressed his burgeoning cock, too lightly, forcing Dan to bite back groans and whines and pleas of desperation. A squeeze of his fist turned Dan’s thighs to whipcord and made him throb hard.

“Punch it, Dan, “ Arin said, and started to jerk Dan off with authority, with purpose, their eyes locking. Dan’s hips started to buck in concert with each movement, and Arin leaned forward, his eyes drifting closed as he kissed Dan, teasing his tongue into his mouth.

Dan fell backward and out of the kiss with a groan when Arin used his free hand to cup his balls. “Arin,” he moaned, “What are you talking about, Arin?!” But his lover had crouched over him, and suddenly his mouth was hovering over his cock, then taking it deep inside. “Oh _fuck!_ ”

To his embarrassment, Dan came in record time. And As Arin filled the back of his throat with the sour-musky taste of his come his cries were like the lowing of the night birds, frightening and scattering the listening owls.

Dan almost instantly threw himself at Arin when his lover released him, still salty from blowing Dan, still out of breath, the moonlight making his sweaty torso glimmer. Dan tackled him, was blanketed by softness as they rolled across the grass as they kissed. “Thank you, I love you, that was so good, I, fuck, baby, oh…” he was babbling between kisses, and Arin laughed, his loud, dramatic honk. When his brain kicked back into gear a few minutes later, he finally said, “baby punching?” He took Arin’s dick in hand and gave it a series of pumps.

Dan slipped down his body, licking the salt from him, his mouth learning the soft curves. He licked Arin’s dick, trying to savor it, and he was hard just from sucking on Dan. “It worked. And hey, I’m not the one who came out here…freeballing it up…DUDE!” Arin groaned as Dan deepthroated him. His hips began to work to that ancient rhythm that drove his cock toward Dan’s lips and down the sweet caress of his throat. Arin lasted longer, and Dan counted the strokes, tried to change and vary the pressure and the speed of his strokes, massaging his balls, groaning around the heft of him to make Arin whine and moan. When he came – suddenly, almost making Dan choke on him – it was to a string of glorious moans and gutter filthy curses.

Their kisses were sloppier, sweeter this time, when Dan had swallowed and gotten back his breath. “I think we should buy a house out in the country,” Arin said sleepily when they parted.

“Mmm?” Dan asked, looking for his long-discarded tee-shirt.

“Yeah, if fucking outside makes you this hot then you won’t need Viagra in twenty years.”

“Fuck you, dude!” At that, Dan fell back laughing into Arin’s grip. Bless his sense of humor.

They’d need it even more as they got older.

“You just did,” Arin said, and left his arms to search for his shorts.


End file.
